


Once a Librarian

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://a-belladonna.livejournal.com/profile">a_belladonna</a>'s prompt of <i>Gen: Severus and Eileen, dinner, magic</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once a Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_belladonna).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [a_belladonna](http://a-belladonna.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Gen: Severus and Eileen, dinner, magic_.

"They're taking it well, Professor Prince," Severus said, as he looked out over the Great Hall at the students assembled for dinner.

Sitting to Severus' left, Hogwarts' new History of Magic professor smirked. "They're just pleased I won't be fussing at them about their treatment of the library's books any longer," she replied, before taking a bite of her meal and chewing thoughtfully.

"You'll still fuss, I think."

"I won't have to," Eileen replied, smirking.

"Oh?" the Potions master asked.

"I've added a special magic to the binding paste, and that Miss Lovegood has promised to keep up my own charms."

"A special—"

"OW! Let me go!" a Third Year Ravenclaw shouted then, rising from her table and flapping her hands—one of which was being "bitten" by a book—wildly.

Eileen snorted. 

"Once a librarian?" Severus asked.

"Always a librarian," Eileen said, drawing her wand and leaving the Head Table with a stern expression on her face.

Severus watched her remove the hex and smiled openly.

"I'm so pleased that Eileen agreed to stay, despite how much she hated hiding here during the war."

 _Thank you, Albus_ , Severus thought, replying, "So am I, Headmistress."


End file.
